Luke Ross Fanfic
by xXxonedirectionxXx
Summary: What happens when Jessie's little sister comes to visit for a couple of months? Read on to find out. Hope you like it xD
1. Chapter 1 - New York

**Melody's POV:**

I've been in this stinky cab for 6 hours… help! Anyway, I can't wait to see Jessie again; it's been two years or something! But even if it was 2 years, it felt like forever! I have red hair like Jessie but my eyes are green like my mother – who passed away. Jessie and I say we are an only child just to keep my identity safe even though we aren't meant to use it outside of Texas. My identity isn't important, it's just when my dad goes off to war, I stay home alone – which isn't allowed- or with Aunt Maria. The cab ride is nearly over, hope I don't trip off like Jessie did on her first day. As I paid the cab driver, I took my bag, and both my luggage into a lobby.

"Hi, you're Tony right?" I asked the doorman.

"Yea how'd you know that?" He replied

"Jessie's my sis. Oh, and if you ever hurt her then you should already know that my Dad's in the Army and my Aunt is a Police and you don't know what _I_ can do." I said.

"Uh, right this way!" He said leading me in the elevator.

"Thanks!" I said and smiled.

When I got up there, I saw a pretty blonde girl fighting with a boy my age. I stood there watching, trying not to laugh.

"LUKE! GIVE IT BACK!" The blonde screamed at him. I assumed his name was Luke.

"NO!" He screamed and breathed in the blonde girls face. Ew!

"OMG! YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" The girl said.

"Guys! Quit it! Luke give it back!" Jessie told them. Looking back, Jessie saw me standing there laughing.

"Melody!" Jessie said and hugged me. Her hugs are so strong eek!

"Hey!" I said.

"RAVI! ZURI! COME DOWN!" Jessie shouted.

"See the shouting has improved" I said as I unblocked my ears.

"Live more than a year with these kids, you'll definitely get better!"

A young boy with a giant lizard came down with an African girl in a sparkly tutu. They all seemed to form a line.

"This is my little sister Melody, she'll be staying her for 5 months or until our dad's back from war, so I hope you guys take good care of her" She said, "Ravi is the one with the Lizard, Zuri is the little cute one, Emma is the blonde one, who loves fashion, and Luke is – well I don't know what he is."

The kids seem interesting. I hope I fit in here seeing as it's going to be _really _hard…


	2. Chapter 2 - The Play

**Luke's POV:**

_The next day..._

"Okay guys, time to go, you're going to be late for school!" Jessie told us, "Except you Luke, come here."

Great! What have I done now?

"Luke, I am going to regret doing this but since you are in Melody's class, you will need to be with her every step of the way, not literally but you know what I mean" She said when everyone went out.

I nodded then ran out to the others outside. It won't be that bad, though I don't know what to do...

"So, what did Jessie say?" Melody asked me.

"Oh, nothing." I replied.

**Melody's POV: **

The school is amazingly big! Luke's been giving me a tour around the school through break and to me, it felt like an hour. Alone with Luke? He's really funny plus he's a good dancer so it was okay. More than okay actually.

At lunch, I got to meet Luke's friends. There's Jake, Ryan, Tom, then there's Tom twin Tim – weird guys. There's also Destiny, Cleo and Stacy.

"So Luke, are you going to audition for this years play?" Stacy says.

"When have you known me not to?" Luke says, which I think means yes.

"So am I! Right girls?" Stacy said to them but Cleo and Destiny looked at the ceiling.

"So why don't you sign up?" Tom and Tim said at the same time, walking towards the sign-up sheet.

"I swear you didn't like acting" Said Ryan, who was Stacy's brother.

No one but me saw Stacy kicking Ryan.

"So," I said changing the subject, "What's the play?"

"Peter Pan" Cleo said.

"I hear it's the best play since they put on Alice in Wonderland!" Destiny said.

"Are you going to sign up?" Stacy asked me.

"Um, no thanks." I said.

"Why not?" Jake asked.

"Well, I actually don't know..." I replied.

"Well, I agree with Melody, don't audition, millions of people watching you, it'll be creepy" Stacy told me.

"Well she would've auditioned if you didn't just say that" Said Destiny, playfully pushing Stacy.

The bell rang and we all went to our next class. Science. UGH!

_**I made up some characters but the rest belong to Disney :P Hope you guys liked this story, next chapter's coming soon **____**!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Auditions

**Luke's POV:**

School's is going to be finished in exactly 3 minutes but I have to stay back for the audition. I waited, and waited and waited. Finally, the school bell rang, it took _forever_! I grabbed my bag and headed towards Melody.

"Hey, Melody, Do you want to stay over and watch me audition?" I asked her.

"Actually..." She said, "I'd love to!"

Her accent is so different to Jessie's, like you can't explain.

We both walked down to the main hall where the audition is taking place.

"I've never really been to a school play before..." She told me.

"Want to audition with me then?"

"No, I don't want to be _in_ it."

"C'mon!" I begged.

"No!" she said.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!" I said, trying to confuse her.

"Yes!" She said, "I mean no!"

"No backsies!" I told her.

"Backsies? New York is weird." She said.

"The important thing here is that you're auditioning with me!" I pointed out.

"Fine" She said, taking a script and sitting on the chair.

"Hi Luke!" Stacy said.

"Can I sit next to you?" Stacy says looking at Melody.

Melody stood up, "Your Highness!"

"Actually, she's with me!" I said, pulling Melody back to the seat.

"_With_ you?!" Stacy said.

"Yea, we're acting together"

"_Acting _together! Yay (!)" Stacy sat at the seat behind us, glaring at Melody.

"Okay... What was that about?" Melody whispered.

"I dunno, Stacy has liked me since 1st grade, but y'know, who could blame her?" I said.

Melody playfully punched me.

It's us next. I _know_ we'll get in...


	4. Authors Note - Sorryy!

_**Heyy guys! Sorry I haven't wrote in a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong while ( :p ) !**_

_**I just noticed that in all my stories, I stopped at 3 chapters…**_

_**I'm still thinking about the next chapter, hopefully its gonna come out soon **__**–**__** stay tuned! **_

_**P.S. Whos Got Midnight Memories?**_

_**(soo good)**_


	5. Chapter 4 - Going back home

_**Luke's POV:**_

Melody and I just finished our audition. Not being rude but the other auditions stunk. Especially Tim's one. All through his audition, he'd sprinkle gold glitter all over us, pretending it was pixie dust. He tried to fly too but he ended up falling off the stage. He was still okay, but pretended nothing happened – none of us brought it us in case he'd feel bad, because some people – especially Stacy – laughed at him.

Me and Melody just got out of the school, heading home. My feet were tired, considering the fact that I've never walked this long in my whole life!

"Are you okay? First time walking?" Melody laughed.

"Yea I'm fine, and for your information, it's not my first!" I said.

"Right…"

"So, what did you think of your first audition?" I asked.

"It was the worst I've ever done!" She replied.

"I thought this was your first?" I said, confused.

"Err… Right! Worst one I possibly could've done!" She said.

Possibly could've done? Was she lying about this being her first?

"Luke!" I could hear Stacy's voice from behind.

"Hey…" I said quietly.

Stacy and I have been friends for a long time – actually with her brother – and I don't really have any feelings for her. Trust me.

"I _loved _your audition, it would've been better with me as your Wendy!" She told me.

"Don't you usually walk the other way home?" I said changing the subject.

"Um, yeah, I just thought I'd try going a different way today!" She said.

We three walked in silence for a bit – which was _really_ awkward – this doesn't really happen when you're with Stacy, really, she keeps on talking about fashion or her kitten or me.

Finally, we are outside the building.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then Luke?" Stacy said, still walking.

Melody and I headed to the lift. I noticed that Melody kept fiddling with her charm bracelet.

"Are _you _okay now?" I asked.

She stopped fiddling with it now,

"Yeah, sorry, I'm fine." She replied.

Something's up…

* * *

**Heyyy! Sorry it's a _really_ short, I'm still stuck with ideas, it'll be nice if you guys could post some that I could use for chapter 5. Hopefully it'll be out before Thursday. XXX **

**P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS (nearly :P)**


	6. Chapter 5 - Secrets

***SHORT AUTHORS NOTE***

**Hii guys! Soo sorry that I didn't update before Thursday. Hope you have a lovely Christmas (2014 tomorrow!). Ummmmm. Oh yeah. I didn't update cos 1) No Idea Of What To Do and 2) Busy Week. I think I will finish this story before Easter so that's kinda good. Anyway. On to the Story…**

* * *

**Melody's POV:**

I grabbed my Purple Guitar that Jessie gave to me for my 12th birthday. Yupp. I still have it. I started playing a song I really liked but it also linked to my life. For now. I started strumming the guitar.

"I'm feeling like right now

I wish you were here with me

Cause right now

Everything is new to me.

You know I can't fight the feeling.

And every night I feel it.

Right now, I wish you were here with me." I sang. **(A/N : Right Now by One direction Album: Midnight Memories)**

I've been keeping a secret. I haven't told Jessie but my dad knows. I cant forget this secret. But I can't keep it from Jessie either.

"Nice playing." Jessie told me. I didn't even notice her standing by the door…

"T-Thanks" I stuttered a little, fiddling with my bracelet. I remember when Luke saw me fiddling with it in the elevator. I then stopped in case she noticed that I've been keeping something away from her. She always does.

"I remember in Texas you'd always sing to me." Jessie started to say, "How about playing in front of the others. They'd love it."

"I'm not sure. Maybe some other day?" I told her, a little nervous.

"Well, I heard you auditioned for a play. Peter Pan was it?" Jessie said.

I couldn't look straight into her eyes, in case it was obvious.

"Um yeah." I gulped.

"Sorry I couldn't come to your first play in Texas. I was a little busy with… Darla" Jessie said, clenching her fists.

Okay maybe I've been keeping a lie from Luke too. Two in a row. I'm not a bad person though, am I? What? I bet you do it all the time!

"You've been keeping a lie from Luke?" Jessie asked.

"Did I say that out loud? What else did you hear?" I asked, worried.

"Just that." Jessie looked at me, "Well, what is it?"

"Fine, I said that it was my… first school play." I said.

Luke's lie linked with Jessie's. I mean I haven't seen Jessie in two years. So yeah. And if I told her about her lie, she'd have pity on me and say it's all fine.

Well it's not. It's bad. Really bad…

"Um. Who did you audition for?" Jessie said, changing the subject. Yupp. That's the Jessie I know and love.

"Wendy." Simple one word sentence. Or name…

"And let me guess, Luke was Peter?" Jessie said.

I nodded slightly.

"Well Wendy, Do you like Peter?" Jessie asked.

I knew what she was talking about. It wasn't the characters. It was me and Luke.

"Yeah well, Peter and Wendy are _supposed _to be together." I said. By the way, I meant the characters not… us.

"No. You and Luke." Jessie said. Why? She's always been in between my love life. Too protective. But obviously I don't like Luke. I've only known him for a day and a half.

"No. I barely know him." I said, started to strum on my guitar again, but Jessie stopped me.

"You sure? I've seen the way he looked at you when I introduced you guys. And when I told him to look after you at school. It lit up. And even if you don't like him, he probably likes you. Although he likes everyone. Okay. Not the point. But still." Jessie said, without a breath.

"You talk too much." I said but I was still thinking about what she said.

"Meh." She said, "Play me a song."

I took my guitar back from her and I started playing/singing Lego House by Ed Sheeran.

"I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down

My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, now

I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
And colour you in  
If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
Now I'll surrender up my heart  
And swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now" I stopped singing there.

'Cos my eyes where closed, I didn't see Emma, Ravi, Luke or Zuri come in. They all started clapping.

"You guys know there's something called privacy." I joked.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Roles

**Chapter 6: The roles**

**Melody's POV:**

Okay. I'm a bit nervous. Considering I never wanted to audition in the first place… help?

WHY?

Cos they put the roles on to the pin board this morning and they will be handing out the scripts after school.

I really don't want to be Wendy. Or anyone. I'm pretty sure there is only one girl, minus Mrs. Darling and Wendy's aunt. Mrs. Cookie, the drama teacher, said that this year, they'll be a few girl pirates but I don't think they speak much. Which I'm fine with by the way… There might be a tinkerbell too.

I was just heading in school when I saw everyone - not exaggerating by the way - in 7th grade look at the sheet of paper pinned up in the board.

"Hey Melody, wanna see the list?" Luke asked pulling me towards the piece of paper.

"No I really don't..." I mumbled so no one heard.

When we reached the list, I saw a really (emphasis on really) angry Stacy.

"WHAT?!" She practically screamed, "I SHOULD BE WENDY NOT… HER!" She pointed at me.

Wendy?! I grabbed the paper out of her hands.

"Me?!" I said.

"Yeah and _I'M _your understudy! If anything, I'm not ANYONES understudy! They should be understudying for me!" Stacy said, still angry just a little calmer.

"You can have my part! I don't want it!" I told her.

"Try telling Mrs Cookie that!" She said and snatched the paper away from me, looking at it again.

I heard the bell ring for 1st period. Sorry, but I'm too distracted with the play right now.

_~After School, in the hall~_

**Luke's POV:**

Yes! I got Peter Pan! I'm still the lead, 4 years running. Now Five :P!

I still don't know who Wendy is. I hope it's Melody cause if it's Stacy, it would not been a play you'd wanna go to. No offence. Last year she was the lead she kept messing up the lines and started telling people what to do. Completely changing the whole script!

"Okay gather round everyone!" Mrs Cookie told everyone as they walked towards her. "Now, our Wendy has decided to quit the play so our new one will be…"

She said as she read the paper.

"Stacy."

STACY?! Who was our last one then?

I just realised that Melody wasn't in the hall. Why?

What if she was Wendy? But why did she quit?

**Melody's POV:**

Okay! I quit the play! Like I would still be in New York by then. I think I should tell Jessie about my little white lie_s_.

The thing is, I can't find Jessie _anywhere!_ I asked Ravi where she was and he said out on a date with Tony.

I think Emma and Zuri were out so I had nothing to do while Jessie was out.

When she came back with Emma and Zuri, she looked a bit upset.

"Jessie, what happened?" I asked.

"Tony and her broke up. You should've been there" Emma said. "I mean _shouldn't_ have been there…" she said again hoping Jessie didn't notice.

I don't think she did 'cause she was in the screen room, with a bucket of ice-cream. Just like she did when we were in Texas.

I mean how can I tell her if she's listening to Adele with the volume up high. She's sad enough. Maybe I'll tell her tomorrow.

~ The next day… SATURDAY (hehe no school :P) ~

**Still Melody's POV:**

Me and Luke have only talked about the auditions and how its been going and why I left. Again I used a little white lie and this time it went whiter.

"Well I-I left because… I didn't want to get Stacy angry… Right!" I hesitated.

I hope he bought it cause I need to talk to Jessie now. I think she's over Tony now. Hopefully. Maybe. Okay shes not. But I still have to tell her.

Or maybe I'll let it slide and let dad tell her on the phone? NO! he's in the army now.

Okay I'm going to do this. I knocked in her room so lightly I don't think she heard it.

"Come in!" She said.

Okay she heard it… How do I tell her though? I'm just going to say it!

"Jessie, I need to talk to you…" I told her.

* * *

**A/N: hehe what do you think she's gonna tell Jessie. And why do you think she left the play?**

**I'll update as soon as I can but this week is pretty busy with school starting tomorrow ****!**

**Oh well. See ya later xxx  
**

**P.S. Happy (5 days late) New year. What are your resolutions? Mine is to annoy my friends all year (lol like i dont already.) Hopefully they're not reading this cause that'll be awkward. :P**


End file.
